


Right these Wrongs

by MeanYoonKink



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, High School, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanYoonKink/pseuds/MeanYoonKink
Summary: “…What the fuck are you doing?”Hongjoong smiled like whipped cream with cherries on top. Or maybe he was just whipped.“I am… ah, what did you kids call it?”“Coping,” the kids helpfully provided.“Yeah, that. I’m coping.”Seonghwa sighed. He took the other’s glass before he could take another sip, and slung his arm over his shoulder.“let’s get you out of here.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Right these Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feiredwjsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiredwjsy/gifts).



> Sooo, this is a 30 minutes word vomit inspired by Natewantstobattles' Right these wrongs.  
> I'm very much not a mother tongue english speaker with dyslexia, bare with me.  
> hope you enjoy-

Seonghwa was terrified of the new kid.  
He’d seemed tiny and shy the whole thirty seconds it had taken him to adapt to the new habitat, only to become a chaotic mess as soon as the door had closed behind his parents’ back.

He kind of reminded Seonghwa of a very loud, very fast kitten, running around the classroom tirelessly to try and chat everyone up at the same time.  
He tried to make himself as small as could be, but his turn came unavoidably to be yelled at by the newcomer.

“I’m Hongjoong. Love your hair, can I braid it?”

“…I’m Seonghwa”

“Hi. Can I braid your hair?”

“…Uh, sure?”

When his parents had picked him up that day, his hair was smudged in grass and clovers, and his smile was a little less timid.  
After all, he had a new best friend.

֍

Hongjoong proudly showed off the brand-new gap in his teeth, and Seonghwa thought he didn’t look any older.  
That may have been the pink paint on his hands and clothes  
thought.

That day they had painted each other’s portraits, and Hongjoong had decided his hair would have looked better pink.  
Seonghwa, on his part, hadn’t been as creative, and painted him the way he saw him.

The stars in Hongjoong’s eyes when they swapped their drawings made him wish he’d painted those too.

֎

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Seonghwa opened his eyes in the dark to glare at the boy. They were having a sleepover, but they should have been asleep by then. 

“Go to sleep, Joong.”

“Answer first.”

He’d never really thought about it, but the answer rolled off his tongue with ease.

“A musician. Maybe a singer? Or a dancer.”

He half expected a snarky remark, but Hongjoong remained quiet.

“You?”

Hongjoong almost sounded uncertain for once. Seonghwa was sure he had imagined the sigh, thought.

“A doctor, I think. Mom says so at least.”

“I thought you wanted to be an artist?”

“Well, yeah. But that’s not really a job.”

“Why not?”

"...Joong?"

“I’m tired, let’s sleep.”

֍

Middle school had sounded so scary a few months prior, but now it was just kind of lame.  
Seonghwa had adapted quickly, and Hongjoong’s social butterfly tendencies had sure helped.

Art class had become his favorite: where he didn’t really care about whatever the teacher was saying, he found he loved staring at his friend when he was too attentive to notice.  
He loved seeing Hongjoong happy, he loved the loud and chaotic kitten he was when he ranted about things he loved.

And whenever Hongjoong would gift him a painting, a drawing, or even just an ugly sketch, Seonghwa would feel all warm and fuzzy, and he’d cherish it, adding it to his collection in the old shoebox under the bed.

֎

By high school, Hongjoong had become that one kid that somehow always gets away with wearing the school uniform wrong.

That was probably the only one thing they let him get away with, even thought Hongjoong insisted he had to show he was not to mess with, being small and all.  
Off to detention he was.

Seonghwa would join him from time to time, watch him sketch flowers quietly.  
Quiet was never a good look on Hongjoong.

And there they were once more, a bruised Hongjoong and a bored Seonghwa alone after school.  
But when he looked over his friend's shoulder, at his sketchbook, a girl's face stared back at him.  
It stung.

֍

Hongjoong was still giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh Lord, I can't believe we've done this."

"I can't believe you convinced me."

But really he could, how could he not?  
Seonghwa knew he'd lost the moment he saw the stars in Hongjoong's eyes.

So there he was, sporting a brand new bouquet on his inner arm.

his mom was going to kill him.

֍

"Hwa?"

"For fuck's sake it's 2 am, let me sleep."

"...Hwa, I'm serious."

He sighed, and rolled over, facing Hongjoong in the dark.

"What."

"I don't love her."

"...and?"

"and I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Joong, love, just say what you wanna say and let me sleep."

"I... I don't think I..."

Realization crept up Seonghwa's sleep dazed mind.

"I'm gay."

"...okay."

"Okay?"

"yeah, Okay."

֍

It had been a while since Hongjoong had last drawn.  
College was creeping up on them, and the arguments with his parents had become more and more apparent.

It had to be one of those night again, Seonghwa thought as he picked up the phone. A call from an unknown number. At 3 am. Hongjoong.

"Hello, this is-"

"Where do I pick him up?"

֍

“…What the fuck are you doing?”

Hongjoong smiled like whipped cream with cherries on top.  
Or maybe he was just whipped.

“I am… ah, what did you kids call it?”

“Coping,” the kids helpfully provided.

“Yeah, that. I’m coping.”

Seonghwa sighed. He took the other’s glass before he could take another sip, and slung his arm over his shoulder.

“let’s get you out of here.”

֍

"Joong?"

"still awake?"

"what the fuck are you doing?"

"...laying down?"

Seonghwa scoffed.

"Right. I'm an idiot, totally didn't notice anything."

"Hwa-"

"let me be there for you, Joong. I may not be able to do anything, but I can be there."

No answer.

Seonghwa almost gave up.

"Hwa?" Hongjoong's whisper was wet with tears, so he held him tighter.

"I don't want to be a doctor."

"I know."

֍

The night before their last day of high school Hongjoong showed up at his house with his Pokèmon pjs and an ugly cake.

“I’m sor-“

Seonghwa didn’t even let him finish, and hugged him, hard.

That night the stars in his eyes shone a little brighter, a little longer.

“Hwa?”

That night Hongjoong painted flowers on his skin, wherever he touched, whenever he touched.  
He smiled in the dark.

“I know.”

"...Joong?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
